The day Yami met Chuck Norris
by andysanime
Summary: This is what happens when Yami and Yugi get in an 'arguement' and Yami asks who Chuck Norris is.


Notice: OK so this isn't _technically _my first Yugioh story (well... it is without Ocs and it technically is on this site...) and I know that I have two stories that I haven't finished and I apologize for not finishing them. The Death Note one I will definitely finish since I know what I want to happen... though I'm still kicking myself for not making it a one-shot like I originally though of the main thing keeping me from writing more other than work and school are basically names and things like what each character will be good at and such. I have one or two of them done thanks to one of them but still. In any case, I will update I can't say when and for the Naruto one I'm actually surprised anyone likes that one 0.o but in any case yeaaa I hope anyone that reads this enjoys this one-shot and also I would like to thank InsaneLittleEmmy for the name of this =). Also, I would like to thank her because without her I probably wouldn't have posted this ^.^'.

"Yami!" Yugi Motou, a sixteen year-old boy with spiky tri-colored hair exclaimed as he hopped into the living room happily looking at the boy who seemed to be his exact twin except for a few differences.

Yami, despite looking a lot like Yugi has some minor differences. The first difference is height. While both boys are a bit on the short side, Yami is slightly taller than Yugi standing at 5"4' while Yugi stands at 5"0'. Another difference is that while they both have violet, black, and blond hair that defy gravity Yugi only has blond hair as bangs while Yami has it throughout his hair that show through the spikes.

Despite them looking like twins, they are not related at all and don't make that mistake and mention it in front of Yami or he will prove you wrong... of course if you happen to be a fangirl and like yaoi than maybe you /should/ mention it. Especially if you want to see little Yugi have the cutest little blush on his face.

Together those two, along with a group of friends had been through so much in the past and have saved the world multiple times but that's a bit irrelevant to here and now so that's a story for another day.

"Yami" Yugi called again when Yami didn't respond which the reason for that is the fact that Yami is sitting on the couch watching a show that their friend Joey, a blond-haired brown-eyed boy that has a Brooklyn accent, had introduced him to.

Normally when Yugi calls his name, Yami would immediately respond and give Yugi all his attention but in this case he didn't do so because this is a new episode and he knew what Yugi wanted isn't all that important so for the time being he just ignored Yugi though unfortunately for him Yugi had a whole bunch of sweets and sugar which made him slightly hyper and a slightly hyper Yugi did _not_ like to be ignored.

Yugi, just a few hours prior, had watched Family Guy and unfortunately for Yami it had given Yugi an idea to make him react by annoying him. Yugi took a deep breath, then started.

"Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami,  
>Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem,<br>Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh"  
>Yugi said, repeating the process over and over again while being patient because he knew it would work.<p>

Yami, to his credit, tried _really_hard to ignore Yugi and finish his show which only has thirteen minutes left but it has become increasingly hard as time passed with Yugi continuously calling his name and the title he had once been addressed by and with two minutes left in the show which has yet to finish before he snapped.

"Yugi! For Ra's sake, WHAT!" Yami snapped as he sent a slight glare to his younger look-alike.

Yugi, not affected by the glare, just looked at Yami with the cutest and most innocent smile on his face waved at him and said 'hi'.

Usually that cute smile would be enough to make him want to jump the younger male and start keeping him senseless but at this moment he just stared at his partner blankly.

Yami turned his gaze to the TV and noticed that the show is over meaning that he didn't see the ending which also meant that he would _never_know how it ended, which the main reason he believes this is the fact that he doesn't know they show 're-runs'... not that he knows what they are.

Yami couldn't believe it, because of Yugi he missed the ending of the show and it wasn't for anything important either! it was only because little Yugi wanted to say 'hi'.

"...Yugi..." Yami said calmly with no emotion showing on his face.

"Yes?" Yugi replied with a grin on his face.

"...I hate you..." Such a simple sentence, but a sentence that has hurt many peoples feelings whether they mean it or not and while Yami said it anyone who knows Yami also knows that even if he says it he could never, truly hate Yugi and it is physically impossible for him and Yugi knows this for the fact that it's true for him as well. He could never hate Yami though, in a lot of peoples opinions are that Yami has done things to deserve it such as the time he lost Yugi's soul even though it was what a bit of Yugi's choice as well.

"No you don't" Yugi said, his grin turning Cheshire-like.

"Yes I do" Yami replied, arms folded.

"No you don't" Yugi said again, which ended up with them going back and forth like this for at least seventeen minutes until Yugi decided to change it up a bit.

"No you don't times infinity" Yugi said, knowing that both of their stubbornness and need to win games were taking over.

"Yes I do times infinity times two! Beat that!" Yami exclaimed childishly, his pride not allowing him to back down.

"No you don't times infinity times CHUCK NORRIS!" Yugi exclaimed, knowing he won since /nothing/ beats Chuck Norris... that made him wonder briefly where he was when he and his friends needed to save the world... huh... ah well.

Yami gave Yugi a weird looked and started to ask "who's Chuck-"

Yugi's eyes went wide and interrupted him saying "Yami, DON'T!" he was too late, for Yami finished his question.

"Norris?" Poor Yami, he had no clue what hit him as a red blur appeared in the room and disappeared seconds later as Yami fell to the floor, unconscious with a print on his cheek that strangely looked like the heel of a boot.

"Oh Yami, I tried to warn you" Yugi said to himself as he sighed and shook his head sympathetically knowing that _this_is the reason why you don't ask that question because Chuck Norris can and will appear at any day at any time and not even the once Pharaoh of Egypt, Ra's favorite son could defeat him.

The End... or is it?


End file.
